Understatement
by hinata061389
Summary: To say that Nara Shikamaru doesn't like Uchiha Sasuke is an understatement.. One-sided Shikahina, Sasuhina, Naruhina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Come on, rub it in. .

Author's Note: Implied one-sided Shikahina, Sasuhina, Naruhina. Sorry for the lack of creativity on the title. I couldn't think of anything else. 

--

To say that Nara Shikamaru does not like Uchiha Sasuke was an understatement.

No, make that a **BIG **understatement.

Okay, scratch that. It's the lazy-ass jounin's understatement of the year.

Nara Shikamaru hates Uchiha Sasuke with a passion.

Why, you say?

Why does someone as lazy as him who almost have no hobby than sleeping and watching the clouds, would take time to hate an Uchiha who doesn't really pay attention to anything, other than his brooding?

His eye brows twitched in annoyance, as he realized that the answer is right in front of him.

**Sasuke, the bastard, Uchiha, **is now on the other table, **hanging out with none other than Hyuuga Hinata.**

Yes, the shy Hyuuga Hinata with the porcelain skin, cute blush, long silky dark hair, soft white eyes…

**HIS **(sooner or later) Hinata…

The Hyuuga heiress looked as if she's ready to faint in embarrassment as the **annoying** Uchiha snaked his arm around her small waist and pulled her close to him. Shikamaru almost smirked when he notice how Hinata closed and opened her fingers under the desk and he almost prayed, almost, for her to slap or punch the Uchiha out of her skin.

Sasuke, who Shikamaru knew, is certainly enjoying, is glaring at every male and female who is looking at her or at him, like he has a signboard on his duck-butt head saying: Don't touch, look, or whatever on what is mine.

Feeling an intense killing intent approaching, Sasuke glared at the poker-faced jounin as he gave him a challenging stare.

Shikamaru cursed him on his mind as his eyes wandered on Uchiha's arms while he pulled Hinata closer to him. If possible, the Hyuuga resembled an apple with her blush, and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he noted that she doesn't make any attempt on pushing the bastard away.

"A-ah, Ohayou gozaimasu Shikamaru-kun", she greeted politely, and he felt the need to snatch her away, hug her tightly and crash his hungry lips onto her inviting ones.

'_Troublesome… I'm becoming a pervert…' _he noticed darkly as he returned her greetings with a curt nod.

He walked towards them, calming himself before letting out a silent groan.

"Uchiha, you're being called on the Hokage's tower." He said flatly with a narrowed glare that can rival Sabaku no Gaara.

The boy glowered even more at him for interrupting his so-called lovely date with Hinata. He looked at Hinata with a brief pass of uncertainty on his eyes as if he doesn't want to leave the shy girl with him.

'_You'd be surprise to find that Hokage-sama was not calling for you, bastard' _he impenitently thought, almost smirking on his mind.

Feeling impatient, he commented dryly as he watched the avenger shifted on his seat before withdrawing his arm around her waist.

"Well? Hurry up. Seems like a stick was shoved up your ass."

Just an "eep" was heard from Hinata as she grew red because of his attitude. It seems that the lazy jounin is in the mood to pick a fight with Uchiha Sasuke today.

"Shut up, smart ass. Hinata," he paused as he held her hand, "I'm sorry for going this early. I'll see you later." He continued, before making a hand seal and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru withdrew the breath he didn't know he held. Calming his outraging nerves, he breathed heavily as he plopped on the chair that the Uchiha left.

"So…"

"hmm…?" Hinata asked shyly as she fidgeted around his unwavering stare.

"Is that bastard your boyfriend?"

"W-what?!"

Shikamaru almost smiled as she half-screamed, almost looking at him as if he just asked a very rude, scandalous question.

He shrugged.

"Seems so. You were allowing him to go flirty with you."

"Eh? F-flirty?" she blushed in embarrassment as she panicky asked the question with an innocent gleam on her eyes.

'_Oh, Hinata. You're innocence never stops on amusing me.'_

He laughed heartily, "Don't tell me, you were thinking that Uchiha would do that just because he was friendly?"

The mortified Hyuuga did not reply, confirming his theory. He grinned.

"So, is he your boyfriend? You like him?" he asked with gusto. He knew the answer based on her expressions but he wants to hear it coming from her. Wants her to say she does not like Uchiha Sasuke. Romantically, at least.

"N-No! I… I mean… I… I l-li-… I l-like… Naruto-kun…", she murmured as she twiddled her fingers shyly. It was barely hearable but enough for his trained ears to hear.

Silence…

He... fell… Literally…

As in literally…Fell out of his chair…

"Right…" a murmur as he gritted his teeth while looking at the ceiling of the restaurant, ignoring his lack of dignity.

In an instant, Hinata is all over him, concerned.

"S-shikamaru-kun? Are you alright…?"

"Right…" he repeated before deciding that he doesn't like Uzumaki Naruto that much either.

To say that Nara Shikamaru wants to pounce Naruto into pieces is an understatement.

Scratch that, it was his understatement of the decade.

-OWARI-

Author's Note: Oh yeah, finished. grins I would appreciate it greatly if you leave constructive criticisms for the poor authoress. This fic is unbeta-ed as always, so forgive me for any grammatical errors. Thank you! 

-Aisha-chan


End file.
